Like William Tell
by journeytohea
Summary: And the apple fell on the ground, hit by the arrow.


**The Golden Snitch:**

 **-Drapple Appreciation Day: Write a story featuring the 'drapple' pairing: Draco and his infamous apples.**

 **-TGS Anniversary Event: costume, gold, Nifflers**

 **-Madame Malkin's Dress Shop: Write about a student forced to wear a wig**

 **-The Great School Bake Off: Black Bottom Cake: "I have a surprise for you,"** _ **Nox**_ **, pillow**

 **-Ollivander's Wand Shop: Write about Fred or George Weasley.**

 **[Beauxbatons, Melusine]**

 **Warning: maybe some OOCness?**

 **Summary: and the apple fell on the ground, hit by the arrow.**

* * *

It had apparently started like a normal conversation between three housemates: the Weasley twins and that _mudblood_ — Draco sneered — but when an identical glint had crossed the boys' eyes, followed by Granger rolling her own, it had been clear to everybody in the Great Hall that the Weasley Twins were up to their antics again, including Draco himself, who found himself now wandering through Hogwarts empty halls.

He knew he shouldn't have been as invested and interested in their activities as he was, and yet here he was, about to go into the darkest passage one could imagine just to discover what two reckless red-heads were up to.

Finding where they had disappeared to had been easier than he had expected — he had just followed the familiar, sweet scent that lingered behind them. He was sure he knew it, that it was what he drew him towards them, and yet he had been able to place it so far.

With a sigh, he cast a _Lumos_ and walked into the passage, slowly and silently, minding where he stepped.

Right before turning the umpteenth corner, he heard a voice — he had found them. Quickly, he whispered, "Nox," and his wand light disappeared.

Hidden in the shadows, he crouched down, wrinkled his nose at the dust on the floor, and decided to conjure a pillow. He settled on it and waited, pricking up his ears.

He heard a vibration followed by a twang.

"Ouch."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Have you heard Granger. That man is a legend —"

"— and we can't let anyone be greater than us." Draco could hear the grin that accompanied those words.

He heard a pat — certainly, one twin had patted the other on the back.

"All right, Fred. Your turn again."

Another vibration and another twang followed and ended with a thud.

"Brilliant!"

Uncaring about the dust, Draco leaned forward and peeked around the corner. One of the twins held a bow while an arrow was lodged up against the wall; fragments of something white and red were lying around it and on the ground.

He frowned and shifted his gaze to the left were a few apples were piled — _sure!_ He snorted. He should have understood it sooner: there was just one scent he could so easily capture and follow.

"Hey, have you heard?" One of the twins said.

Draco immediately retreated further into the darkness.

"Yes —"

A long pause.

"— must have been some mouse —"

"— or maybe one of our Nifflers has managed to escape."

Nifflers? Draco wondered. Since when they had Nifflers? That thought was impossible — the Weasley wouldn't have been so poor if they had Nifflers. Though… that'd explain while the shack they called home looked about to collapse on their heads.

He smirked and focused back on the twins' conversation.

"... I have a surprise for you!"

"Costumes!"

"Yes, the exact copy of the clothes William and his son wore that day… and _this_."

"Ew, you can't be serious. I'm not going to wear it."

"We agreed the worst archer would, and that's you." Draco couldn't distinguish it, but he was almost sure the twin was smirking.

"Yes, but we also agreed that we'd search for it together. That blond thing will make me look like a Malfoy."

A noise similar to someone throwing up could be heard and the twins laughed, and Draco frowned, carefully leaning forward again to see what they were talking about.

"Oh come on, I don't think it's the right _Malfoy_ shade — and just remember to not sneer and bring a cane with you, " the still laughing twin said, waving something gold… no, a blond wig.

Draco wrinkled his nose at it — a _Muggle_ item. And it did look a bit like his hair. Well, he was not fond of the idea either. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"And it is William's son's hair color. Not my fault if they were Swiss. Ask Granger."

"I will." The second twin sighed. "For now, give that to me. At least —"

"— your red hair will be safe when the apple will break."

 _Apple!_ That re-captured Draco's attention again and he looked longingly at the pile of green and red apples, remembering he had not eaten his daily apple yet and worrying for his own teeth. Maybe he could steal one of them later — one of the upper ones as the others were directly lying on the dirty grounds, stupid Weasleys! No wonder they were so poor with their limited brains.

"This wig itches. You owe me."

"Yes, yes, now let's try this before showing Grangers who are the best here."

Draco shifted nervously as he watched one of the twins wearing the wig with a resigned expression, getting close to the pile of apples, choosing the bigger one — Draco mentally cursed his own loss — and putting it on his head.

Draco held his breath, his eyes focused on the green apple, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other twin putting an arrow in the bow and pulling the cord.

 _What?_

With a twang, the arrow was released…

… and hit the apple, destroying it. The twin under it, unscathed, looked relieved before grinning. "Well, we're ready for the show… but I have a better idea. What if we levitate —"

"— the apple on —"

"— Dumbledore's head?" they finished together.

Draco didn't care about them and their antics anymore.

He only had eyes for the scented white and green fragments scattered on the ground.

Wasted.

Lost.

 _Must have been so savory and fresh._


End file.
